


Zetsu's End

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Zetsu is having trouble getting a Uchiha brat, but he's eternally sorry he ever went after this one.





	Zetsu's End

 

                                                            Zetsu's End

 

       Zetsu put the final pieces in place near the little operation table that Madara had set up in the cave. Today was the day they would try for another Uchiha child.

The last one was too stubborn and managed to escape, it was a good thing Madara had sealed the brats heart or he would have gone back to the leaf.

Zetsu needed a young one that was able to move out of the cave, able to go out and start the plans to get the tailed beast, or else he would never get Mother back.

Zetsu made his way to the cave where the Iwa ninja were, he wondered if the ninja had grabbed the girl or the white haired boy to lure the Uchiha away with. Huff leaf ninja and their stupid team mentality. Zetsu would of course have to beat that attitude out of the little Uchiha after he was caught.

He’s almost to the cave when he realizes that there is something a little off. He can feel through the roots that a fight is taking place but it’s the rock ninja that are being taken down, and taken down fast at that.

Was there more leaf present than he thought? Was there teacher still with them?

No! Zetsu would not lose another opportunity to get Mother back!

He is almost upon the location when the battle stops and Zetsu can feel the Yellow Flash near by.

Without thought Zetsu jumps from under the ground determined to grab the Uchiha brat.

Only something else jumped right back.

Red chakra tried to take a chunk out of him, while sand tried to crush him. Zetsu fought back with roots against the combined assault, and when he saw that the little Uchiha was no longer there he knew it was time to run.

…Except he no longer _had_ time to run. In fact, Zetsu was only given a split second to realize that he was hit before the combo tailed beast bomb ripped him out of existence.

……

Kurama spits out a mouthful of sand as he stands up, he takes one look at the backlash the combo bomb created before searching for Zetsu’s life force. The weed has an annoying tendency to live thought everything.

He feels nothing and lets out a huge sigh of relief. Behind him he can hear Shukaku picking himself up and he turns to his little brother.

“Will you quit lazing around we still have work to do.” He taunts the blond who snarls back at him.

Kurama only smirks at him before turning to follow the path of hatred that Zetsu left like cookie crumbs back to his lair. Once they have that done then they’ll go after some of the old Akatsuki members.

Naruto gave them this second chance, Kurama is not going to waste it. And he may never say it out loud but Kurama is eternally eternally grateful to that little blonde brat and he’ll do everything in his power to make sure his favorite host has a happy life this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi) for the lovely KO'ing of Zetsu.:D  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos they make my day :)


End file.
